House Filled With Memories
by CloudsInTheSea
Summary: Russia's house used to be a warm place, one filled with smiles and laughter.It was home to many the balatic trio,his sisters and some others.He was always happy with them but then one day it all went wrong...


[APH]House Filled With Memories

Summary:Russia's house used to be a warm place, one filled with smiles and laughter.It was home to many the balatic trio,his sisters and some others.He was always happy with them but then one day it all went wrong...

~[APH]House Filled With Memories~

Russia's house used to be a warm place, one filled with smiles and laughter.It was home to many the balatic trio,his sisters and some others.He was always happy with them but then one day it all went wrong, he never knew why.They all wanted to leave him, leave him and his terrifying self behind.He remembered the look of terror and fear in each of there faces each time he asked them to do a job, a chore or reminded them about their work.Back then he didn't know why they were so afraid of him, they were supposed to be his friends, his second family ,but friends and family aren't supposed to be scared of you right?Right?

He remembered walking past them hearing the hushed whispers as he passed by, never knowing what they were talking about.Sometimes he heard his name in their whispers other times he didn't.After awhile he found out that they were whispering trash about him.He hated it.Instead of giving them punishment for talking trash about him, he decided that he would just let them be.It would all stop one day he hoped but deep down in his mind, in his heart he knew that it never would.Even the other countries hated him.He knew America did and he didn't blame him, he never blamed anyone for hating himself.

As the years flew by he noticed the sad, tired looks of the other nations that lived in his house.He thought that they were happy with him, completely ignoring the looks of sadness,fear and all the trash talk about him.

One cold,winter night they all sat down for dinner and Russia told them to "Cheer up, da?" He never expected what was to come next.

"How can we when we're stuck with you..you monster."Estonia whispered quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.Russia frowned while Lithuania and Latvia tried to stop the other balatic nation.

"I'm sick and tired of you Russia!I want to leave!"He yelled, furious and angry.

The next day Lithuania,Estonia and Latvia had left, declaring their independence from Russia.Somehow Russia agreed.The next few days no one saw Russia as he was locked up in his room silently crying tears of sadness.The first three had left and he knew that now it was up to him to stop the others from leaving.One by one they tried to leave and one by one they succeeded leaving an even more depressed Russia.He did everything is his power, in his will to stop them.He pleaded he begged he told them that he would change but nothing worked.His sisters were the last to leave.He remembered the way that Ukraine stroked his cheek softly one last time before she walked out the door followed by Belarus.They never looked back as they walked out the door.

Sometimes at night after he had cried himself to sleep his mind would replay each time that someone had left him.He remembered each and every detail of those moments.He tried to forget them by drowning himself in bottles of vodka but after awhile they would always come back.Almost everything reminded him of them.Sitting at an empty table with only one seat occupied, walking down familiar hallways where in the past he had passed by Lithuania or another nation who was busy, all the empty rooms where others used to stay and it pained him.

Russia had many wishes.One was for everyone to come back another was his greatest wish, to live in a warm, happy place filled with his favourite flower, sunflowers.A place where he had lots of friends, friends that never feared him of what he had been in the past, friends that smiled and laughed and talked with him with no problems or worries.

So now Ivan sits alone in his room, in his house, in a place that was filled with memories of the good and bad.A place that was once home to many but was now home to one.

~End~

(A/N-Yay!Its finally done!Sorry if this story is a little bit short,almost all of my stories are.Um so if your not sure what happened this story is about how in 1991 the Soviet Union broke apart.I did a bit of research about it and I discovered that there were more countries besides from Lithuania,Estonia,Latvia,Ukraine,Russia and Belarus that were apart of the Soviet Union.Anyways thanks so much for reading this story!I hope you enjoyed it and please review,fav and follow for more!!Thank you!)

-NekoChan

Translations:

Da = Yes (Russian)


End file.
